


Sleepy

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae falls asleep in the practice room. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

Daehyun didn't know why he continued to do this every time Youngjae fell asleep in the practice room.

He watched Youngjae from across the room, seeing how the younger vocalist’s eyes began to droop as he leaned back against the wall. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times, attempting to stay awake after hours of dance practice. But Daehyun knew Youngjae wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer, he was never able to before. 

“Okay, everyone, time to go to bed!” Yongguk’s voice cut through the room, followed by a quick yell of glee from Himchan and the others. Daehyun smiled in relief, his aching muscles screaming at him to get some rest. He grabbed a few of his things and was about to walk out of the room and back to the dorm when he saw the Youngjae wasn't packing up his things, or even standing up for that matter. 

“Yongguk-hyung, Youngjae-hyung fell asleep again…” Jongup squatted in front of the man’s motionless form, Youngjae's eyes closed and his breathing soft and even. He waved his hand in front of the other’s face, seeing if the other would react. Himchan laughed at his dongsaeng’s antics before looking over the sleeping Youngjae as well. 

“Should we wake him up?” Himchan saw how peaceful Youngjae looked, and didn't want to wake him up, but they had to get back to the dorm. They couldn't just leave him here.

“Youngjae-hyung looks cute when sleeping.” Junhong stated as he popped up behind Himchan and Jongup, the two nodding in agreement as they continued to watch the brain of the group sleep, missing the small glare Daehyun directed towards them.

“Oi, quit crowding around the poor guy. You act as if you've never seen him a sleep before.” Yongguk ushered the others away from Youngjae, prepared to wake him up, when he saw how happy he looked asleep. He did feel a bit guilty, but he did have to get back to the dorm. He was about to wake the younger man up when Daehyun placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll do it, hyung. Just give me a few minutes, it’s almost impossible to wake him up. You guys can go back to the dorm already.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry, we’ll be up soon.” Yongguk shrugged, trusting Daehyun to take care of Youngjae, before calling the others to back to the dorm. Once the others were out of the room, Daehyun knelt in front of Youngjae, enjoying the serene look on the other had. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Youngjae’s face, letting the back of his hand linger on Youngjae’s soft cheeks before pulling away,

“You’re so cute…” Daehyun ran his fingers through the other’s hair, careful not to wake him up, before letting his fingers trail down the other’s cheek and neck. Daehyun pulled his hand away, putting his and Youngjae’s things in his small backpack, before putting the backpack on and shuffling around the other, trying to get into a good position. He carefully slipped one of his arms under Youngjae’s legs and the other under Youngjae’s torso, slowly standing up. He moved his arms around a little, and once he deemed Youngjae stable enough in his arms, started walking towards the exit. 

“You’re lucky I’m so nice to you. How many of your other friends would constantly carry you back to your bed after you fall asleep in another room?” Daehyun joked quietly, careful not to hit Youngjae’s head on the door frame as he stepped out of the room. He shifted the man in his arms, smiling down at him when Youngjae curled up a little bit before turning his head and burying it into Daehyun’s chest.

“…you’re a lot lighter than before, it’s bothering me a little…” Daehyun frowned, noticing how much weight the other had lost. He knew Youngjae had been dieting and working out more because of remarks about his baby fat, but he was afraid that one day Youngjae might go overboard. 

“You’re perfect already, do you know that?” Daehyun whispered, admiring Youngjae’s soft cheeks and pink lips. He loved how warm Youngjae felt, how absolutely adorable he looked cradles in his arms.

“You don’t have to change…” Daehyun pushed the dorm door open, thankful to whoever left it a little bit open, before shutting it close. He walked to their shared room, careful not to wake any of the other members up when he walked in. He lowered Youngjae onto his bunk, feeling oddly cold as soon as Youngjae was no longer in his grasp. He grabbed a clean shirt and slipped Youngjae out of his dirty one, taking a few seconds to caress the other’s stomach in admiration, before putting the clean shirt on him. He looked around, making sure everyone was asleep, before placing a soft kiss on Youngjae’s lips.

“…I love you just the way you are…” Daehyun gave Youngjae one last peck before going to his own bunk, missing the small smile that formed on Youngjae’s lips. 

“Love you, too, Daehyunnie…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ This is my first time posting on Ao3, so it's probably going to take a while for me to get used to this site. I'm reposting all of my fics from asianfanfics, tumblr, and livejournal just in case something happens and I somehow lose my work on those sites. I'm probably just going to be posting all of my completed fics on here, and will continue to update on asianfanfics and tumblr, and will post it on here once it is complete. 
> 
> _____
> 
> FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF OTL.  
> This was another headcanon I had in the back of my mind xD That every time Youngjae fell asleep in the practice room, Daehyun would carry him up because he’s such a nice hyung and possessive so he doesn’t want anyone else touching his princess


End file.
